A Tutor
by Yours truly-Female Link
Summary: High School AU- String Orchestra. Link plays cello very well, but recently switched to bass. He offers to tutor the new girl Zelda, whom he, of course, likes. Little does he know that she has had a crush on him since day 1. ZeLink. (Skyward Sword-based but with a few OCT characters) PLEASE review :)


**OMG HIGH SCHOOL BAND FIC. I love band fics 8) If you are in any kind of music program you will like this I assure you :) **

**Yours truly, Female Link.**

* * *

"Class, we've got a new student!" The instructor said excitedly to his dwindling group of orchestra kids. The band director was so elated to have an addition to the class. For now they had a _whopping __twelve players!_

But this wasn't just any group of high school level musicians. It's not about quantity, but quality. These students were all very talented. They played at a college level. Passionate for what they do and dedicated to music, of course, too.

The director opened the door to let in a pretty little girl. She smiled, looking around the room with rosy, timid cheeks. There was a chalkboard near the door which had various theory questions scratched upon it, near a director's podium around which a small orchestra was curled. She saw among the students: four violins, two violas, two cellos, two percussionists, and a kid on bass.

The new girl wore ripped jeans that shaped her lean figure nicely and what looked to be a colour guard tee-shirt from her old school, perhaps. She had big blue eyes and was lugging a cello case, which was nearly as big as her, yet no problem for her to carry- she must've gotten used to the weight long ago. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, leaving her bangs and two long locks of hair on each side of her face in front of her eyes. The girl looked a bit nervous, respectful, and excited for her favourite class, it seems. _Typical band girl._

The class showed smiling faces; of course their ensemble was always looking for new players. As long as she was passionate about music, they would make her as good as she could possibly be by the end of the year. The two cellos high-fived each other when they saw her large case, that was alike to theirs.

"This is Zelda." The band director motioned towards her. "She's a cellist."

One of the boys that played cello called out, "_REPRESENT!"_ With a fist pumped in the air, which made the new girl giggle as she stood in front of them all.

The gray-haired teacher turned to her. He had a middle-aged, but lively face. "We're very close here. And we are the best of the best in the county-"

"*ahem* AND STATE!" A high-pitched female violist corrected him loudly.

"Yes, and state." The teacher rolled his eyes. He said to the class, "She is a junior, and I'm under the impression that she does belong here with us. Make sure you all get a chance to welcome her to our String Orchestra." He closed briefly. "Now we can all start warming up and tuning for the first few minutes of class. Link? Could you grab Zelda a chair?"

The bassist named Link looked up and nodded. He had been staring intently at this new girl, how rude of the professor to interrupt him… He got off his stool and grabbed a chair from the back and set it between him and the cellos. He scooted over his chair to make room for her and her large instrument. He was pleased he got to sit next to the new girl. Zelda followed the boy with the feathery blonde hair, smiling.

"Thanks." She said. He was the only bassist, she noticed. Zelda sat in her new seat and began to open her case.

"No problem." He returned a friendly smile. "Welcome, by the way."

They all were always relatively good at staying on task, as they took their tournaments very seriously, but with Zelda here for the first time, it seemed like a loose, easy period for everyone.

Zelda got to know some of the other people, starting with those in her section. There are two boys, one named Keet and their section leader named Pipit. Keet is somewhat lively, and easily likeable. He often stares dreamily at this one violinist named Kina, whom he seems to he seems to have a crush on. And Pipit is a senior and he's apparently been playing cello for _eleven years. _He's well deserving of being the section leader. Both the boys in her section were very friendly. Zelda liked this group of musicians so much. They were all a lot better than her, which was unexpected, as she had been the top of the class at her old school. It pleased her to no end to have a goal- to have someone to strive to be more like. Now she had someone to look up to.

It was difficult for Zelda to not hear how good Link was as well, as he was right next to her. She found herself admiring it greatly. Such a beautiful tone his bass has. Generally, the bass part is harmonious, but the way he played was so skilled and overly complex. It sounded beautiful. His vibrato was near _perfect._

Link himself seemed quiet only sometimes, but even then, it wasn't as if he was intentionally keeping to himself. It was the kind of, strong, focused quiet. It was a very unusual trait to find in a teenager. Mostly, though, he was outgoing. He joked around with the other kids and seemed to be very well-liked among them. Respected, if you will. _Perhaps it was because he was so good?_ Zelda wondered. _Or maybe because he was so handsome..._ Zelda found him to be polite and likeable as well- a very nice boy. He often checked with her to see if she knew what they were doing or where they all were. It was highly appreciated by her.

There were two violists; one had spiky green hair and wore a green turtle-neck sweater, while the other had an orangey ponytail. They both were also very good and seemed to be juniors or sophomores. The section leader of the violins had long red hair and big blue eyes. She seemed to be no more than sixteen, and was first chair. The other first violin was a girl with braided brown hair and was a senior, Zelda figured. There was a pale, pasty and quiet boy, and the bright, pretty girl named Kina, whom Keet often gazes at, in the second violin section.

There was one percussionist named Parrow, responsible for timpani mainly, but also for other small instruments that were needed. He was quiet, yet again, friendly, like everyone else seemed to be.

And that was it, really. Everyone was really nice. After class ended, some people introduced themselves to Zelda and several people asked her if she wanted to sit with them at lunch- which was really sweet. At first Zelda panicked a bit because she didn't know who she would sit with out of them all, until she realized that the band kids generally all sit with each other at lunch. _Typical band kids._

Zelda didn't have time to see the school this morning; she was just rushed off to first period. So Link offered to show her around briefly in between later periods. For now, they walked down the hallway together towards the lunch room.

"So you're a senior, right?" Zelda asked. The boy nodded. "It's really nice to meet you." She smiled brightly.

"It's great to meet you, too, Zelda." Link said. He seemed a bit reluctant, or awkward almost in his words. As if he knew what to say, but was nervous. "So, uh, you were in strings at your old school, right?"

"Yes." When she nodded her ponytail bobbed cutely. "I've played cello since ninth grade, I'm fairly new at it. How long have you done bass?"

"Eh, a year." He said indifferently.

Zelda stopped walking and looked at him with awe. "Only a year? You're so good though!"

Link laughed, and shook his head. "Thanks. But no, I've only been on bass for less than a year." They started walking again, but Zelda still wrinkled her nose in disbelief at him. Yes, with practice, a lot of skill could be reached within a year, but he seemed so much better than just having one year on the instrument. "I actually was a cello player for seven years. But this year, we had no one for bass, so I picked it up. Yeah, the fingerings are_ way_ different but once I had that down, I was already good with the strings, y'know? I mean, once you can use a bow…it comes handy." He chuckled.

Zelda shrugged. "Well, that's really, _really, _impressive, Link." She complimented. "Goodness, you must be better than me!" She swore she saw him blush a bit.

"Well, I know there's a lot that you can do that I can't, right?" Link raised his eyebrows.

"Uhhhh…. Maybe colour guard?" She laughed. "I don't know, I bet you can catch a flag better than me."

Link grinned. "No, now you're just being ridiculous." He ran a hand through his blonde hair, chuckling. "But seriously, so you did colour guard?"

Zelda peered up at him. "Yup. I love it." A look of concern suddenly crossed her face. "Please tell me you guys have a marching band…?"

"Yes, yes, don't worry." Link assured her. "We do. It's just small though, like our orchestra. Unfortunately you just missed Marching Season here. How was your season back at your old school?" He asked.

"It was actually really good." She smiled, lost in a memory. "We got best colour guard. How about you?"

"Me?" Link paused. "I've never done marching band. But I did go to almost all the tournaments this year. They did win 7th in regional's."

"Ah, cool." Zelda nodded. "You might want to think about joining marching band this year. It'll be so much fun!" Zelda enthused.

"I bet it is." He agreed. "But, I mean, I don't know what I'd do. Maybe I'll think about it."

"Yeah, of course there's a lot of time." Zelda said.

Link nodded. "So, uh, to Lunch then?"

"Sure." Zelda smiled, looking at his features. "Let's go."

**Please, if you read it this far, please review. It only takes you like 10 seconds and it means a lot to me. Did you think they were OOC? It's hard with AUs, aye. Please review.**


End file.
